Ethernet networks are commonly used to exchange data. For example, computer systems may be coupled via Ethernet links, where the links may include twisted-pair cabling or some other communication medium. As another example, Ethernet links may be implemented in the backplane of a system that includes one or more different types of devices such as computer blades, line cards, switch cards, etc. The electronic devices may communicate over one or more communication links within the backplane of the system.
Ethernet standards are migrating to higher data rates and bandwidths. For instance, the 40 GbE (Gigabit Ethernet) standard provides for higher communication data rates (e.g., 40 gigabits per second) than the previous 10 GbE standard. Even higher bandwidths and data rates are contemplated. Telecommunication equipment manufacturers are focusing on developing the next generating of bridging applications and switching solutions for these emerging Ethernet standards.
Potentially, multiple Ethernet standards may become operational at the same time. As such, users are provided with a wide range of data rates and bandwidths to satisfy their communication needs. Equipment manufacturers would like to minimize their efforts when designing equipment supporting the new data rates.